violettafandomcom-20200222-history
The Only One I See
"The Only One I See" is a song sung by Pablo Espinosa as Tomas Heredia. In the series, the song was written by Tomas, and he also used it to audition to register for Studio 21. In Spanish the song is called "Entre Tú Y Yo". This song is sung by Johnny Yong Bosch in the English version. Lyrics Ah oh oh oh Ah oh oh oh oh Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah If I've nothing left to say The day turns into night That I find you're my one light And you are holding all the secrets Of my life and all my dreams The light that shines bright And the song I write for you It's with me every day The only beat is this heart And then I know when you're not near Again my song would be here so I go to the start And now the song I write for you The only beat is a heart that's true You are a part of this song In every chord and note that I write This song goes on for the two of us And now the words all start to shine And I can sing it 'cause you're here And you're the only one I see Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah If I've nothing left to say The words have all come out Then the silence is so loud And now that all you really feel And in your head and heart burst out It's like a storm cloud (aaah) You're the only song I write The one that's in my head In every note I hear you And all the beats are loud and strong I'll sing to you the whole night long Until the song's through And now the song I write for you The only beat is so heart that's true You are a part of this song In every chord and note that I write (aaah) The song goes on for the two of us And now the words all start to shine And I can sing it 'cause you're here And you're the only one I see Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh And I can sing it 'cause you're here And you're the only one I see Trivia *Tomas wrote this song about Violetta. *The Spanish version of this song is called "Entre Tú Y Yo" (Between You and Me). *It's possible that this is the first song Tomas wrote, due to the fact he was humming part of it on A Dream, A Song. *Tomas used this song for the singing audition to enter Studio 21. *This song is mostly sung by boys, but Naty sang it for one of Gregorio's assignment. *This song, along with Always Dancing and More Tears, hasn't been released for purchase, but it already has a full version, released by the Disney Channel UK YouTube account. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 1